Mewtwo: Discovering Life
by Inkheartpony
Summary: Mewtwo lives peacfully ontop of clarity mountain, But three young wemon crash into the mountain. What will the pokemon trainer, the pokemon breeder and the resercher have to teach mewtwo, and how will he responde to the sudden company? rated t for now
1. Chapter 1

Gohst: Ok let me tell you how I work. If I don't get enough reviews I don't update :D its my one rule, why countine a story no ones injoying? Right?

I don't own Pokemon, but oh if I did the things id do XD

Summary:  
Mewtwo lives with his clones on top of mount clarity, lonely and wondering abought his existence. Three travling girls suddenly land near his little paridise, one a pokemon breeder, one a pokemon trainer, and the other a pokemon researcher. What will Mewtwo do abought this sudden company, and what could these three have to teach him? Warning, might be pokemon human romance here, don't read it if you don't like that XD

Mewtwo stood staring up at the full moon. He wonderd the same thing he always wonderd, why was he here? Dose this planet aknowlage him as one of hers? Or is he a parasite living off her.

He turned as his small electric companion walked to him and sat next to him. This Pikachu was often full of anger, but was also a kind creature. He looked back up at the sky" what is the matter my firend?"

The Pikachu looked up at him and then at the sky speaking in pokemon, but Mewtwo understood his words. The Pikachu spoke" There is such a big beautiful world out there…why must we hide ourselves here like we have done something wrong."

Mewtwo did not look to his friend as he spoke" it is because we do not belong….in this world. We where not born here, we where created…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the sky was a strange site, a huge kite like plane flew through the clouds. The kite had three seats hanging from it and in these three seats sat three young wemon. The woman who was piloting had long red hair and goggles over her bright blue eyes. She wore a brown vest and shorts, her stomic showing. Her boots where coverd in mud from her travels but she didn't seem to mind.

Sitting in the middle was a young woman with soft blonde hair, pale and slightly shimmering as the moon hit it. Her eyes where gray with bits of blue around the end. She wore a white blouse and hip hugging blue jean capris. She had on white shoes that slipped onto her feet comftably and she was taking pictures of the ground below with a rather large camra.

Behind them sat a girl with long black hair pulled into a pony tail. She had soft green eyes and wore a red shirt and a scarf to match. She had on blue jean shorts and tennishoes.  
They had three large bags tied to the back of the plane where the motor was.

The blonde haired girl, named Honey, turned to the red haired driver, named Rin and frowned" This is clarity mountain…the weather here is really dangerous we should fly around…"  
Rin smiled" What? Don't be such a baby Honey…the weathers fine right now"

The black haired girl named Raven frowned"Rin at the moment it might be calm but the weather we are talking abought always happens suddenly…."

As if on cue a sudden wind slamed into thire plane. With a scream the three girls where sent spinning downward."The engine is stalled!"

"The wing ripped!"

"We are going down!"

"Aim for that lake!"

"That's lake clarity!"

"This is not the time to care!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mewtwo watched as a strange object carrying three humans came spinning downward. He frowned and lifted up his hand slowing thire decent into the water. He watched them slpash down with a wince then turned" Garadose… see if they are alive…if they are…scare them out of here. This is our home"

The huge dragon like pokemon let out a roar in response as he dived into the water toward the crash site.

The three wemon lay in the water face up all except one. Garadose quickly slipped underneath all three of them and lifted them out of the water bringing them back to Mewtwo and the other clone pokemon who had gatherd curiously.

Mewtwo frowned, they needed medical attention for sure. He waved" Bring them in….if they die more humans will come. Hurry"

Raven opned her eyes, she felt weightless and could no see well. Had she been killed? Are the others ok? She saw a white figure above her and frowned holding her hands out " ahh…nn…"

Mewtwo frowned at the human as she waved her hands abought. He turned to the other two, he was not sure what to do with them. His plan so far was to make sure they lived, erase thire memory and send them on thire way, but would that work? It had before…it would work a second time.

Somehow though, Mewtwo felt as if something bad was going to happen.

Gohst: not sure where im going with this, but if you want more review or you get nothing. Love you!


	2. Chapter 2: wake up

Gohst: Review or I won't update, second chapters a freebee  
I don't own Pokémon

Mewtwo stared down at the pokeballs. They had saved the girls and all their Pokémon, but he was not sure what to do a bought them.

He picked up a rather damp sketch pad and looked through it, inside where many sketches of wild Pokémon, eating, napping, or looking rather annoyed.

He put back down the pad and turned to the three Pokémon eggs, in protective glass cases. He wondered what these humans where doing with Pokémon eggs.

He looked at the collection of badges in a case. He was sure he had a bought figured out what these three girls did with their Pokémon companions.

He looked over his shoulder at the three women, all three where alive but a bit banged up, as a matter of fact one had a broken leg and the other a very bad head injury. The last got lucky with a broken ankle.

He turned to his electric companion" we will allow them to stay until their wounds heal...then we will send them on their way, without any memory of us or this place."

The Pikachu nodded approvingly" pika…"

Rin was the first to wake. She sat up and winced I pain her head feeling light. She couldn't see well, her eye sight was blurry. All she saw was the form of a man in white infront of her" ahh….w…what happened"

"Your plane crashed. Your safe now"

"Honey? And raven?"  
"The other two women are also safe…"

"Where?"

"Next to you…they are resting"

"Oh…and my Pokémon?"

"We are tending to them. There is no need to worry"

she smiled" gee thanks mister…you know if there were nice guys like you around more often the world would be a better place"

Mewtwo did not respond to that, obviously she was not quite to her senses yet. He turned and walked out without another word. The world a better place if there was more like him? He was sure that was not true.

He stood outside and glanced as the moon set"…..this world could care less…a bought me"

Rin frowned as he left and turned to a yellow clothed child nearby" was it something I said?"

"Pika pika chu"

She blinked" hu?" she winced and finally focused and frowned" A Pikachu!"

The Pikachu crossed his arms" Cha!"

She smiled" sorry…I couldn't see…where's your master?"

The Pikachu glared" Pika pika Chu! Pika chu!"

She shook her head" whoa easy, no need to get upset cutie"

He jumped up and smacked her in the leg. She frowned" OW hey! What was that for?" she asked watching him rush away. She looked at her friends laying on stone beds beside her" mm….Luna hurt her leg….Good old raven looks fine"

she reached up and felt her bandaged head" oww ….no wonder I couldn't see…damn. It's just my luck to hit the only bad wind in the entire sky"

Mewtwo came around the corner and froze. All three of the human girls where awake and chatting away. He leaned on the wall to listen.

Honey smiled" so someone saved us…thank goodness I was worried we were at the end of our travels for sure"

Raven frowned" well…we won't be able to go anywhere for a while…in our current condition."

Rin smiled" that's ok…the guy who saved us seemed nice. He was dressed in white"

Honey blushed" was he handsome? Maybe a doctor ?"

Raven frowned" Not another one of your romantic follies Honey…."

Mewtwo closed his eyes. He had heard enough, he must disappoint them and show that he was no man. What would they say when they find they had been rescued by a Pokémon? Would they be any less grateful? Would they feel ashamed?

With that thought in mind Mewtwo slipped back into the shadow of the doorway. He was not going to let them know who he was. Yet…


	3. Chapter 3: MrTwo

Chapter three: Thanks for the Review, now you get the third chapter! Good for you. Also, Happy Halloween everyone! :D I'm a spider queen this year…I was going to be Harley Quinn but the costume I ordered was one size to small XD whoops did I put on weight? My bad D:

I DON'T OWN THIS but I do own my heart :D oh wait…

Mewtwo watched the three girls from the screen in their room. No he would not reveal to them that their savior was a Pokémon.  
That he was a clone, an unnatural being that did not belong on this planet.

He would speak to them from the screen, have his clones serve them food and water until they got better. Then he'd wipe their memory clean and send them on their way. It was for the best after all.

Raven ran a hand over the Pokémon egg" I'm glad it's ok…it took me forever to get these eggs…"

Honey smiled at her sketch pad" it didn't even get damp! I'm so happy!"

Rin smiled as she counted her pokeballs" good all six of them are here…come on out Blaze!"  
She tossed one in the air and released her Blaziken from his poke ball. He walked up next to her and nuzzled her lovingly. She smiled" good boy blaze, I knew you'd be ok"

The screen buzzed and a voice came on" Ladies I am glad to see you are ok…My name is Mister Two. Me and my Pokémon will be taking care of you until you recover"

Raven frowned" Your face…we can't see it"

"And you won't. I'm afraid my face is not worth seeing"

Honey frowned" why not?"

"I said so…Now I'm guessing, the red head is a trainer…the blonde is a researcher and the black haired girl must be a breeder. Correct?"

Raven frowned" it's easy to tell….."  
Honey smiled" very impressive observation skills"  
Rin turned" not really…its easy to tell…like raven said"

Mr. two sighed" there is food waiting for you three in the next room…and a place to bathe down the hall. Please enjoy your stay .." with that he was gone.

The three girls stared up at the screen before Rin smiled" well…lets head" she walked to the other room where the Pokémon had gathered many different foods and laid them on a table. Blaze followed him master protectively.

Honey frowned" I'd rather go to the bath raven…"  
Raven nodded and threw out a poke ball. Out of it came a Charazard" Flint…take Honey to the bath ok? And keep an eye on her"

The Charazard nodded and picked up the girl and walked to the baths. Raven watched them go before turning to her eggs. She began to polish them without a word" soon…ill get to meet you soon"

Mewtwo watched the three girls separate and leaned back on his chair. He turned on the other two screens so he could watch all three of them at once.

Rin ate happily with her Blaziken. The Pokémon seemed a bit on edge but would eat something every time his trainer held it out. The two had a strange relationship for sure.

Raven was whispering to the egg and hugged it. This bothered Mewtwo, she seemed rather obsessed with those Pokémon eggs.

He looked at the third screen and then looked away quickly. The female sat happily in the spring nude. The Charazard had its back turned as well but sat nearby incase she needed help with her broken leg.

Mew two sighed, it was going to be a long time before the three women where well enough to leave. He wondered if he could handle it.


End file.
